Daniel Alnop
Daniel Alnop (portrayed by Liam Kavadas) is a recurring character in Vanished. Daniel is the quiet reserved brother of Joseph Alnop, and plays a major part in Season 1. Background (Pre-Apocalypse) Not much is currently known about Daniel's background other then he lived with his brother Joseph Alnop, before the apocalypse, and lived with Andrew Taurus for a short period at the start of the apocalypse. Daniel play's a major role in Season 1. "Broken" In this episode Daniel has a stand-off with Evan Reed. The stand-off is quickly ended by Joseph. "Reunion" In this episode Daniel is confronted by Andrew, who has his brother Joseph hostage, Daniel agrees to tie himself up and sits with Joseph while Andrew raids his house. Daniel attempts to escape with Joseph but after Joseph falls over, Daniel is forced to return and stab Andrew in the gut. Daniel returns to Evan's house with Joseph. "Strength in Unity" In this episode Daniel goes on a supply run with Joseph and Evan. Daniel is introduced to Chris Teto after Evan knocks him out. Joseph, Evan, Daniel and Chris kill a horde of Drifter's before returning to Evan's and eating dinner. "Square One" In this episode Daniel is awoken by Evan, who informs him that Chris has left and stolen all the supplies, Daniel goes on a separate supply run on his own, while looking for supplies he comes across a horde of Drifters. Daniel lashes out on the Drifters after being betrayed by Chris, he kills all of the Drifters. Daniel returns to his home, Andrew's body is no where to be found and the house is raided. Daniel returns to Evan's to find the supplies Evan and Joseph raided, Daniel attempts to warn the group but is interrupted by a knocking at the door. "No More Chances" In this episode Daniel holds Winston H. Abrams and Timothy "Big T" Hockston at gunpoint while Evan interrogates them. Daniel then joins the group on a supply run where his brother Joseph is nearly bitten by a Drifter while Evan and Big T fight. Daniel tries to calm Evan down when Evan tries to kill Big T, but Big T is shot by a helicopter and Daniel runs into the forest with Joseph. "Trial and Verdict" In this episode Daniel runs through a forest with Joseph, they come across a Drifter that Joseph shoots. Joseph and Daniel come across a Jury Soldier that they attack, Daniel attempts to just knock the soldier out, but after that fails and Daniels life is put at risk, Joseph shoots the soldier in the head. Joseph and Daniel run towards the helicopter where Daniel shoots a grenade at the the copter blowing it down. Daniel celebrates the group's victory for a short period of time before he is shot with a dart and falls unconscious. Season 2 All that is currently known is that Daniel will also play a major part in Season 2. Episodes Daniel Alnop is in the following episodes: Blue Text = Appears In White Text = Doesn't Appear In (Released Episodes) or Unknown (Unreleased Episodes) SEASON 1: SEASON 2: Kills * 12 Drifters * 3 Un-named Jury Soldier's Trivia * The can that Daniel picks up in S01E08 is the same on that Evan dropped in the premiere. * Daniel was originally going to die in the Season 1 finale, but show-runner's James Smith and John Pedler voted against it. * Daniel was never originally going to be Joseph's brother, and was going to have Chris's Introduction in Episode 7.